The Best Time of the Year
by sully vann
Summary: The glee club's Christmas party.
1. Chapter 1

The Best Time of the Year (1/?)

PG

Summary: The glee club's Christmas party.

Notes: Let's assume it's been about a month since sectionals, alright?

--

"Guys, I think that went really well!" Mr. Schue said as the glee club trickled into the choir room. "I was sort of hoping for a better turn out, but I guess a lot of people have already left town for traveling."

"And it was snowing, so people might not have wanted to be on the roads, too," Ms. Pilsbury added cheerfully, bringing up the rear of their rag tag group.

"I vote that we buy new Santa hats next year, Mr. Schue," Mercedes said, taking hers off and shaking her hair out. "This smells more than just a little funky."

"And maybe we could get the theater club to paint a Star of David or a menorah that we could use," Rachel added.

"Yeah, my mom is going to complain about how Christian this show was, Mr. S."

"Well, if Figgins had given us more than a DAY's notice that we were going to perform at the PTA meeting, maybe we could have found a wider range of songs, but -"

"Mister Schue! This was taped on your door!" Brittany said, bouncing across the room and handing him an envelope.

"What were you doing on the other side of the school?" Rachel asked innocently as Santana slipped into the room quietly, noticed only by Kurt, who grinned at her as she pressed a finger to her lips.

"It looks like a Christmas card, Mr. Schue," Kurt asked quickly. "Who's it from?"

"The return address is...Boca." Ms. Pilsbury said. "Maybe you should just wait and open this....on Christmas." She plucked it out of his hands and put it in her purse.


	2. Chapter 2

The Best Time of the Year (2/3)

PG

Summary: The glee club's Christmas party.

Notes: Let's assume it's been about a month since sectionals, alright?

--

"Alright, Rachel, just put the punch bowl on the end there," Mr. Schue directed as they set up the last few trays of food from the teacher's lounge. "This looks so good, everyone! Dig in!" Mr. Schue grinned, grabbing a plate and matching napkin at the end of the buffet table they'd moved into the chior room.

"This is my mom's famous potato salad, my dad makes it every year – it's the one thing he can make without a microwave or toaster oven." Kurt said to Finn as they got in line.

"My mom still uses my dad's special sauce every summer when we bar-b-q." Finn replied, sharing a momentary tender look with Kurt before Rachel slide up next to him and asked about the cookies he brought.

"Everyone, hurry up and eat, I want to open presents!" Brittany called from across the room where she was sitting under the tree and shaking the different presents. "I love presents!"

"Chill, Brit, we can snack and open gifts at the same time." Matt said, sitting down next to Mercedes, who grinned up him in response. Tina wheeled Artie over towards the tree and he handed off on of the plates in his hands to her after she pulled up a chair next to him.

Ms. Pilsbury was the last to sit down, next to Mr. Schue on the piano bench. "That tree is very... school-spirited," she said. "You girls did a good job."

"It was easy!" Brittany replied. "Turns out our school colors are also Christmas colors!"

"Yeah, and I made my parents buy a pre-lit tree." Santana added around a mouthful of cookies.

"Yeah, hell no was I going to mess around with a bunch of lights on strings. I get enough of that putting up the lights for my mom every year." Puck interjected. "Oh, and my sister iced those cookies, not me." Puck said, gesturing to the ridiculous looking cookies Santana was eating.

"So, about those presents!" Mercedes asks loudly, scooting over to the tree. "My secret santa gift is for...Kurt!"

"Oooh, feels like..." Kurt tested the weight of the tissue wrapped gift. "Neckwear."

"Why are you so good at that?" Mercedes sighed as Kurt grinned and ripped open the bag.

"Oh my GOD! That Dolce and Gabbana bowtie I told you I wanted!" Kurt cried, handling the red fabric with care.

"That is the only gift you're getting from me, D&G about bankrupted me." Mercedes grinned, handing Artie a present wrapped in gold paper - "Because you're a star, too!" Rachel chimed in.

"That's ridiculous, but thanks!" Artie replied, opening the lid of the box. "Ah, new suspenders." He said, turning to Rachel. "Thanks!"

"One can never have two many black accessories, Artie."

"Right," Mercedes cut her off, "And this one is for Puck, from Santana." She said, handing him a bag.

"Uh, is this going to explode or something?" Puck asked.

"I wouldn't do something like that!" Santana exclaimed. When the rest of the club laughed, she glared. "Not around Christmas!" Quinn and Brittany rolled their eyes as Puck reached into the bag gingerly.

He laughed when he pulled out a pair of boxers with words all over them – commitment-phobe, I'm just not that into you, she's my sister!

"They're...perfect." Puck laughed, tossing the tissue paper at Santana.


	3. Chapter 3

The Best Time of the Year (3/3)

PG

Summary: (After) the glee club's Christmas party.

Notes: Let's assume it's been about a month since sectionals, alright? The gift is inspired by 'Messages from No One' by uninspired_me on LiveJournal.

--

"My sister wanted me to make extra special super sure you got these cookies." Puck said, handing Rachel a paper plate with Stars of Davids on it, wrapped in cling wrap.

"Aw, they say my name!" Rachel said, looking at the poorly formed letters and lumpy icing.

"Yeah, she really loved the sugar cookies you made with her name on them for her birthday."

"They are my signature baked good, as you know."

"Yeah, I know." Puck replied, tossing his bag in the backseat of his truck. "I, uh, got you a present." Puck said, taking a small bag from his passenger seat.

"Really?" Rachel grinned, setting the cookies on the top of Puck's car. She carefully removed the tissue paper and methodically untied the ribbon around a black box. Inside she found a dainty gold Star of David charm.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" She cried, dropping the wrappings and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I remember that charm bracelet you like to wear sometimes, and I thought you could put it on that or something."

"That's sweetest thing ever, I can't believe you remembered when I was cleaning that!"

"I remember thinking you were being a complete OCD psycho about cleaning it, actually."

"Shut up," Rachel said, leaning up to kiss Puck roughly. "Or I'll make you," she sighed against his lips.

"So," Puck asked, turning her back against the car. "Is this my Christmas gift?"


End file.
